


Our First Time

by Drjaffas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaffas/pseuds/Drjaffas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 people love each other very much but a marriage gets in the way. For a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TRUE story based upon my first time HOWEVER I have changed the names to avoid and mishaps.

Characters  
Family  
Me (13)  
Brother Tom (9)  
Friends  
Jennifer (13)  
Georgia(13)  
  


When we were young we used to visit each others homes after swimming every Saturday. As time went by me and Jennifer stared to fall in love (at time were only 9-10) over time we started to get changed together and see each other in the nude. As we grew up only our ( me brother parents) home was used as it was bigger. We eventually made up a game called murder in the dark (hide and seek in the dark) it would only be played in my room. However my/brothers mum and friends uncle got married. we seen each other less as we grew older due to clubs and me not being popular unlike Jennifer. After a while (ages at top) we started to play it together on Saturdays. One week we were hiding in my bed together when I reached out to my left and felt a body. The body then said "so u do have feelings for me then" we slowly started to feel each other up (clothes on) this continued with us each nearly getting each other off for weeks when one week Jennifer offered herself up to me and said "just don't cum in me" I being afraid said no. Then a few weeks later we seen each other again and we fucked. It was a first time fro both of us and it was a slow a sensual fuck ( people playing murder in the dark near by) this is what happened

We chose georgia to be on first and went to hide. Me a Jennifer went and climbed on to my double bed. (We give a minute to hide) slowly she climbed on to my body and eased down our trousers. My 5.9 inch dick was erect as she slowly Inpaled herself on my cock. I had pulled a condom school had provided me onto my cock as she didn't want to get pregnant. In about 50 seconds a came spraying my load into the condom and pulled out my cock. I then got myself found first so I could dispose of the condom Into the loo. Since then we haven't made love and currently have a serious case of blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story


End file.
